1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to point of sale devices, and particularly to point of sale checkout devices.
2. Description of Background
One difficulty associated with the use of existing point of sale checkout devices is that all flat space associated with the device is taken up with functional items, such as a scanner, a security scale, a transfer belt, and the purchased items. Therefore, there is little available space upon which to place personal items, such as a purse, wallet or handbag, for example, which may be carried by the consumer while using the checkout device. Currently, such personal items are held during the self-checkout process, or can be left within a carriage, thereby exposing the personal items to a potential for theft, and potentially reducing a focus of the shopper upon tasks related to the point of sale transaction. Accordingly, while existing checkout devices are suitable for their intended purpose, there is a need in the art for a checkout arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.